Aloha, Paradise
by EdgyPixel
Summary: What happens when the meisters of the DWMA are sent on a Meister's Confrence in Hawaii? Possibly a multi-part fluff One-shot for KidxMaka, though I don't see it going passed 3 Chapters. I give up on this summary.


I'm going to say this now; SO SORRY FOR THE OOC. So, here we go. A short little oneshot for you. I legitly visited these places, so I'm speaking from experience. You could even google the locations in later chapters if you'd like to get a better visual, as a matter of fact, I recommend it. I felt like treating you guys to a little KiMa fluffiness.

* * *

"Forget Hawaii, I wanna go to bed…" Maka mumble, her words slightly slurred at 4:30 a.m. Maka sat in the half deserted airport, Blackstar on one side of her and a very sleepy looking Kid on the other. The meister's conference, the one time of the year the meisters were separated from their trusted weapons to go on a vacation for some R&R. Last year, it had been the Weapons conference year and they were taken to Fuji, but this year it was the meister's turn.

"Forget Hawaii?!" Blackstar gasped louder than necessary, the cup of coffee sloshing around in his shaking hands. "What are you talking about?!"

"I wouldn't say forget Hawaii." Kid muttered, finally shutting his eyes. "But I don't think you quite understand, Blackstar. We are going to be on a plane in extremely uncomfortable seats for around 4 to 5 hours. Then, we get off _that _plane to board another one. For another 4 to 5 hours."

Blackstar just shrugged, "At least we get to kick it in paradise." He grinned.

"Alright students, we board in an hour." Stein announced, fiddling with the screw on the side of his head. Maka nodded in response, halfway comprehending what he said.

"Makaaaaaaa!" Maka shrunk in on herself as she heard the oh so familiar voice of her over bearing father. "How is my little Maka today?!" He grinned, running towards his only child.

"Papa, what are you doing here?" Maka growled, not willing to deal with her father's cheery personality towards her this early in the morning. "I thought this trip was for meisters only?"

"It was, my little cupcake, but daddy talked to Lord Death and he said I could be an extra chaperon because-"

"Ah, Spirit!" The red haired man's face drained of all happiness at the call of his name. Stein stood right behind him, a clammy hand on the Death Scythe's shoulder. "Lord Death told me you'd be arriving soon, thanks for coming!" Stein grinned, redirecting a scared Spirit somewhere unknown. Maka sighed; well, it was almost a perfect vacation. Suddenly, another terrifying thought popped into her head.

"Uh, Blackstar? What seat do you have?" Maka asked nervously. Half of the young meister didn't want to sit by the obnoxious blue haired boy because he was sure to keep her up through the entire flight; but the other half didn't want to get stuck sitting by some creep who drooled in their sleep.

"24 B. You?"

"28 A…" She sighed, uneasy. "What about you, Ki-" She stopped mid sentence to find the young reaper fast asleep, his head facing upwards as if he were staring at some interesting pattern on the ceiling. Eager to discover her on-flight fate, she gently pried the small boarding pass from the unconscious boy's hand. "28 B." She breathed in relief. Kid was her seat mate, not some weird guy; but for some reason she felt knots in her stomach, but she simply shook them off as pre-flight anticipation.

Seemingly hours later, Stein and Sid gently, more or less, woke the exhausted students to board the plane. Kid sat next to Maka on the plane, an irritated look on his face as he rubbed his shoulder and muttered something about Sid punching him. "Well, looks like I might be able to get some sleep after all." Kid sighed happily, approving who his seat partner was. "Here I was thinking fate would decide to hate me and pair me up with Blackstar…"

"My thoughts exactly." Maka giggled, getting comfortable in her seat next to the window.

"Well, good nig- I mean morning." Kid joked, nodding towards the window.

"'Morning." Maka said through a yawn, slowly shutting her eyes.

* * *

"Please fasten all seatbelts and store all carry on items in the bins above your seat." The pilot announced over the intercom. "We will be landing shortly."

Maka's eyes fluttered open at the sudden noise of the voice and attempted to stretch her arms only to find a foreign weight on her left side. Blushing furiously, Maka turned to see the dark haired reaper had moved the armrest dividing the two seats in favor of using Maka's shoulder as a pillow. As much as she hated to admit it, she was enjoying something about this situation. Unsure of what to do, Maka shrugged her shoulders ever so slightly to wake the sleepy teen, only to have him to have him snuggle closer. Maka heard giggling and turned to see two of her classmates sitting in the row across from her, intently watching her predicament. Turning an even brighter shade of red, Maka took her free hand and gently shook Kid's shoulders. Finally, Kid stirred, looking up at Maka, almost nose to nose in a sleepy stupor. As if realizing what exactly he was doing, Kid snapped back to the other side of the seat, his usual pale complexion having an ominous pink glow.

"S-Sorry 'bout that." He muttered.

"It's ok." Maka said, trying to make light of the situation. "I kinda crashed, too. We're all just tired."

The second plane ride wasn't nearly as enjoyable. Just as she had feared, she had been seated directly next to the loud assassin who apparently had a power nap on the other plane. As she tried to fall asleep through one of Blackstar's reminiscent tales of when he destroyed a kishin with a single blow, she couldn't help but long for the kind of nap she had received on the plane before. Besides, Kid had smelt a lot nicer than Blackstar anyways.

* * *

Oh _god. _No MORE! Geez. If you only knew how painful this was to write. I completely butchered this who thing to _hell. _I probably wouldn't have even posted this if it wasn't for the fact that I had already written a lot of it before it became a pain. Don't think this will be a series, cause it won't. It may be a 2-3 parter though. Hopefully later chapters won't be so damn _difficult. _Please don't judge my writing abilities through this…


End file.
